Through the Portal
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: PG13 rating is because of InuYasha's potty mouth, not because of violence or anything like that. Hope you like the story...it's just another crossover fic.


Through the Portal  
  
Inu-Yasha: *storming into mini-shrine* Stupid bitch. 'She always resorts to sit when she's not getting her way.'  
  
Kagome: *sees Inu-Yasha about to jump into well* Inu-Yasha, wait.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shut up, stupid wench. I'll.  
  
*Inu-Yasha trailed off when a rainbow colored portal materialized out of nowhere. Kagome walks over to inspect it*  
  
Kagome: What's this? *Reaches out to touch it and suddenly is pulled half way into the portal*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome! Grabs onto Kagome and falters, still holding her, when he notices that his hands have landed on her hips. Portal sucks him in with her*  
  
*In Yugi's world*  
  
Joey: I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
  
  
Yugi: Joey, I already have a plan for that. I.  
  
*A Few Minutes Ago*  
  
Kagome slowly regained her senses.  
  
Kagome: 'What happened? What am I lying on?' *Kagome opens her eyes and sees that she was on top of a blushing and smirking Inu-Yasha*  
  
Kagome: What the hell?! Why am I on top of you?!?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Remember, we fell through the portal and now we're in some woods, though where I have no idea.  
  
*Kagome got off Inu-Yasha and surveyed her surroundings*  
  
Kagome: Where are we?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Stupid wench! I already told you I don't know!!!!  
  
*Kagome's retort was cut off by a shriek that sounded like a dragon*  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the hell was that?!  
  
Kagome: I don't know, let's check it out!  
  
*Inu-Yasha bent down and Kagome quickly climbed onto his back. They sped off, unknowing that they were about to give a few famous duelists a very big shock*  
  
*Back at the duel*  
  
*Suddenly Kagome and Inu-Yasha burst into a clearing and see a couple of demons dueling on a platform with two kids a few years younger than Kagome controlling them. Inu-Yasha sets Kagome down, the other onlookers still haven't noticed them*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Great, a yokia battle. They may have shards of the Shikon jewel. *smirks*  
  
Kagome: *seeing that the demons are holograms* Inu-Yasha, sit!  
  
Inu-Yasha: What the fuck did you do that for?!  
  
Kagome: Those yokia aren't real. Let's find out what's going on here.  
  
*By this time the others have noticed them*  
  
Joey: What are you two doing.*looks at Kagome's backpack* You win Yugi. Feeding frenzy!!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey must be hungry.  
  
Tea: Joey's stomach is a black hole.  
  
*Sweatdrops when Tristan joins Joey*  
  
Kagome: What the heck?!  
  
*Inu-Yasha pulls Kagome (and her backpack)out of the way of the two charging boys. Inu-Yasha pulls out Tetsusiaga and prepares to defend Kagome*  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!! Inu-Yasha, they're human, baka. *Turns to the salivating Joey and Tristan* He made an unspoken point though, who are you? *Notices that Inu-Yasha is back up again and looking murderous*SIT!!!!  
  
Yugi: *Stares at Joey and Tristan then looks up at Kagome and Inu- Yasha* Hi, I'm Yugi, she is Tea, he is Bakura, and the two that look like wild animals are Joey and Tristan.  
  
Tea: *kicks Joey and Tristan* You two better no complain when we start walking again.  
  
Kagome: My name is Kagome and my rude friend here is Inu-Yasha. Where are we? Shoots murderous look at Inu-Yasha who is about to pull out the Tetsusiaga again and he quickly put it back, biting back a vicious retort to the look (knowing he'd get sat if he said anything)*  
  
Bakura: Where have you two been, in another world or something. We're in Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* Where? *Inu-Yasha remains silent in fear of being sat*  
  
Joey: Come on puppy-boy, let's duel. (AN: He's an idiot)  
  
Inu-Yasha: *smirks* Sure. *Pulls out Tetsusiaga*  
  
Joey: You must be brain dead Mr. Pup. I meant let's play Duel Monsters.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What are you talking about, chicken-boy, this is how I fight yokia.  
  
Joey: That's how you fight what?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yokia, you know, demons. *Looks at Joey like he was three years old* You must be an idiot or something if you don't know about demons.  
  
Joey: Only an idiot would wear puppy ears on their head.  
  
Inu-Yasha: The ears are real. *Swivels ears in all directions to demonstrate his point*  
  
Tea: Are they real Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes. *Deciding enough is enough* Inu-Yasha, sit. *Turns to Yugi, Tea, and Bakura* You three seem to be the only sane ones in your group, so will you please explain what's going on and exactly where we are!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Stupid wench! What did you do that for?!?!  
  
Kagome: Be quiet Inu-Yasha or else I'll say "it" again.  
  
*Inu-Yasha fell silent instantly*  
  
Yugi: We're at.  
  
Joey: We're at a tournament where I almost won last time. (AN: He has a crush on Kagome 0_0`)  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* You? I doubt it. *Points to Yugi* You, however, I believe could win against this baka. *Points to Joey during last part*  
  
*A helicopter lands in front of them and Kiaba steps out*  
  
Kiaba: Who's the puppy?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Puppy?!?! *Pulls out Tetsusiaga*  
  
Kagome: Sit, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *thump* (again)  
  
Kiaba: Yeah puppy, obey your master.  
  
Yugi: Kiaba, he's not a puppy.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Yugi. *Inu-Yasha remains silent after almost cutting Kiaba in half after the puppy and master comment. (He feels stupid at having to have humans stand up for him)*  
  
Tea: *Hears rustling in the woods and screams* What was that?!?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *rushes in front of Kagome and prepares to defend her from any attacking demon*  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, don't attack until we see what it is or else I'll say "it." *Whispers the last part so as not to embarrass Inu-Yasha further*  
  
Mai: *steps out of woods* I came for a rematch against Joey.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Tristan: MAI! What are you doing here?!?!  
  
Kagome: *looks baffled* Who? *Inu-Yasha remains silent to hide his confusion at the fact that it wasn't a demon*  
  
Mai: *looking at Inu-Yasha* Who is the kid who thinks today is Halloween?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *growls*  
  
Kagome: Hi, my name is Kagome and my extremely rude friend here is Inu-Yasha. Who are you?  
  
Mai: I'm Mai and why is he wearing dog-ears?  
  
Kagome: They're real. *Tugs on Inu-Yasha's ears to emphasize that fact. Inu-Yasha growls again, but Kagome doesn't look afraid*  
  
Yugi: *changes into Yami Yugi because Panik is about to grab Kagome*Panik, don't grab her.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *charges at Panik and prepares to use his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer attack* Don't you touch her.  
  
Kagome: *runs next to Tea* Don't Inu-Yasha. *Inu-Yasha doesn't listen* Inu-Yasha, SIT!!!!  
  
Panik: *aims a flamethrower at Yugi and friends(including Inu-Yasha and Kagome)*Good-bye Yugi.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *gets up from ground and protest everyone with fire rat coat* Too bad you didn't know that a measly fire blast could get me! *Charges at Panik who now looks like he was about to throw up*  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha stop. He's human.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Stupid wench, you can't tell me you like him. You're such a slut.  
  
Kagome: *temple vein* SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: I thought you learned your lesson last time.  
  
Joey: But Yugi, he can't because he has no brains.  
  
Kagome: *mutters* That sounds like a certain perverted monk I know who doesn't learn that he shouldn't try to feel up every girl he meets. *out loud* Who are you?  
  
Panik: My name is Panik and I did learn my lesson last time. I brought the Paradox brothers with me. Plus I brought a freezing gun with me too.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *smirking* Bring it on human, I'll take you and your little friends anytime.  
  
Kagome: 'He doesn't learn either. No matter how many times I say sit, he still does stupid, idiotic things like this.'  
  
Joey: I'll duel all three of you anytime because I ranked second place in last year's tournament.  
  
Tea: Joey, you never learn.  
  
Kagome: Uh, Joey, he meant a sword fight or fistfight, not a.what did you call it.oh yeah, duel monsters duel. *thinks Joey is an idiot or at least acts like one*  
  
Yami Yugi: *creates magical duel field*We shall duel on this arena Panik.  
  
Panik: Fine by me.  
  
Kiaba: Wait a minute. I will be the one to duel Yugi.  
  
Panik: No you won't  
  
Kiaba and Panik: *continues arguing and making everyone bored*  
  
Kagome: *yelling* STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!! *Everyone stops and stares at her, everyone except Inu-Yasha because he's used to her short temper. She now just talks* It's too late for anyone to be dueling now, it's almost sundown, you won't be able to see anything anyways.  
  
Tea: *Hears someone in the woods again*I'm not going to be afraid this time.  
  
Pegasus: *walks in front of everyone*You are all welcome to stay at my castle for the night. *Stares at Inu-Yasha*Who is that guy?  
  
Inu-Yasha: My name is Inu-Yasha and just who are you, freak-show?  
  
Kagome: 'He actually introduced himself at least partially politely.' And my name is Kagome.  
  
Pegasus: My name is Maximilian Pegasus and you all can have dinner at my castle except you three. *Points at Panik and the Paradox brothers*  
  
Joey and Tristan: AWESOME!!!! FEEDING FRENZY!!!!  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Yugi, Bakura, Tea: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome: *whispers to Yugi* Are they always like that?  
  
Yugi: Unfortunately yes. (AN: Yugi changed back from Yami Yugi sometime when Pegasus was talking.)  
  
Kagome: Scary.  
  
*At the castle Joey and Tristan gobbled up all of the food*  
  
Tea: Stop eating so much or you'll grow too fat to sleep on your bed tonight.  
  
Kagome: *staring at the empty plates that Joey and Tristan cleared. To think that they once were piled with food* It's even scarier than I imagined. I'm just glad they didn't get into my backpack or else they would have eaten all the instant ramen and chocolate and Inu-Yasha would've killed them. (AN: Inu-Yasha loves chocolate.)  
  
Joey: *looks at Inu-Yasha and Kagome* Do you guys want to come home with us for a few days so you can learn how to play duel monsters? Yugi's grandpa taught me everything I know about the game.  
  
Kagome: Sorry, but we have to try and find a way home before our friend start to worry.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, and anyway, who'd want to hang out with an idiot like you.  
  
Kagome: 'Is he jealous? Baka, there's nothing to be jealous about, I know Joey seems to have a crush on me, but still' *whispers to Inu-Yasha* Inu-Yasha, are you jealous?  
  
Inu-Yasha: *blushing profusely shouts* Why would I be jealous of an idiot like him?! *realizes that whole table is staring at him and shouts* WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!?!  
  
Joey: Maybe some other day. Just promise me one thing Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *looks nervously at Inu-Yasha, afraid that he's about to pull out the Tetsusiaga* What?  
  
Joey: Get that fleabag trained to be more polite.  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* That's impossible.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *temple vein* What is that supposed to mean?!?!  
  
Joey: She means that you can't be trained to say please and thank you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *pulls out Tetsusiaga* Say that again you bastard!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha stop.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shut up you stupid bitch.  
  
Kagome: *calmly* Inu-Yasha. *takes deep breath* SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT. (AN: You get the idea.she said it a lot!)  
  
*Inu-Yasha passes out from all the sits*  
  
Tea: You have got to teach me that trick, it would come in handy when trying to control Joey.  
  
*Everyone starts laughing*  
  
Joey: Did you really mean that Tea?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Kagome: I've been thinking and I got an idea about how to get back to my world.  
  
Inu-Yasha: As if any plan you thought up could work.  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!! You really don't learn do you?  
  
Yugi: What is your plan Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I thought that maybe if we reenacted what happened yesterday, the portal would appear again.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *still thinks that it won't work but is willing to try if it might get them away from Joey* Fine, we'll try.  
  
Tea: If your plan works will you be able to come back?  
  
Kagome: I don't know, but we can try later on, maybe all we have to do is act out the exact thing every time and if so I'll write down our argument word for word so we can come back.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *looks like that is the last thing he wants to do but keeps his mouth shut still in fear of being sat*  
  
Joey: If their plan doesn't work puppy boy is not sleeping in my house.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Like I'd ever want to chicken-boy!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, behave. Or I'll say "it" again.  
  
Yugi: What Joey is trying to say is if it doesn't work you guys can live with me and Grandpa.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Yugi, that's really nice of you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Humph.  
  
Yugi: Hey Inu-Yasha if you end up living in my house I can get you some chocolate and ramen.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *secretly pleased but wouldn't show it if his life depended on it*  
  
Joey: Yeah, and if it doesn't work Kagome can go out on a date with me.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What did you say?  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha stop.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Slut.  
  
Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!! You're an idiot, you know that.  
  
Tristan: Joey, I'm surprised at you. Both you and I know she would rather date me.  
  
Joey: No, me.  
  
Tristan: Me.  
  
Joey: ME!  
  
*This goes on in the background while the others talk*  
  
Kagome: Well, I guess we'll try it.  
  
Tea: Good luck guys.  
  
Yugi: Don't forget to come back someday.  
  
Bakura: See you when you come back.  
  
Joey: *just came in after giving Tristan a black eye*I'll really miss you Kagome.  
  
Kagome: I'll miss you guys too.  
  
*And with that Inu-Yasha and Kagome reenacted their argument from the other day and the portal opened*  
  
Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Tristan (who can't see very well), and especially Joey: Good-bye guys.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome: BYE!!!!  
  
*Inu-Yasha and Kagome step through the portal and land the same way they did last time, only this time they were awake.*  
  
Kagome: If we're going to be doing this again we got to find a better way of landing.  
  
Inu-Yasha: We're not doing this ever again.  
  
Kagome: Yes, we are.  
  
Inu-Yasha: No, we aren't.  
  
Kagome: Are.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Aren't.  
  
Kagome: Sit. We are and that's the end of it.  
  
The End (I think) 


End file.
